


Life is worth fighting for.

by Lazydreams



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: 2001, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Graphic Description, Modern Era, Multi, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydreams/pseuds/Lazydreams
Summary: When Becky Watts, the daughter of two famous chess players visits her friend in New York to help her with her new job. She realises what’s important in life.-WARNING: This story is going to be dealing with historical and shocking events from history. And dealing with the subject of 9/11.This is a story that’s been in my mind for months. So if this isn’t your style then I won’t be offended. Please do not read if this isn’t your thing! Again. PLEASE don’t read.And I don’t mean any disrespect to any of the families or victims of this tragic day.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Kudos: 8





	Life is worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be dealing with historical and shocking events from history. And dealing with the subject of 9/11.
> 
> This is a story that’s been in my mind for months. So if this isn’t your style then I won’t be offended. Please do not read if this isn’t your thing!

“It’s 6:30am on Tuesday, September 11 and it’s 68°F with clear blue skies today over NY and..”

Becky Turned the radio off. She had no clue as to why she agreed to help her best friend Sarah with moving her stuff from one floor to another but she had agreed. And now here she was, bleary eyed and bed hair at 6:30am in the morning, who she’s she could go back to bed. But honestly what good would that do. Sarah wouldn’t thank her for that. She trudged to the bathroom and did her teeth, combed her hair and got in the shower. 

30 minutes later she hopped out and put a towel around herself. She hadn’t washed her hair as it didn’t really need it. She’d do it tomorrow. 

She opened the door when she bumped into someone. That someone being her mother; Beth Watts (or Harmon if you’re a chess fan, as her mother still kept her professional name).

“Shit mom, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you. Morning by the way”

“Mmm. That’s ok....and Morning. You’re meeting Sarah today right?”

She pulled the towel up a bit.  
“Yeah I am. And I can’t be late”

“And you can’t be late to your own chess match today either”

“I won’t!” She shouted as she shut her door to her room. She decided to put on something comfortable. She wasn’t going to be there for long today and did t want to be constricted but formal wear. But also didn’t want to look like a hobo. So she opted for some long black cigarette pants and a blue top and a warm jacket as guaranteed it was going to be cold on the 77th floor of the North Tower as they never bothered to put the heating on. 

At 7:20 she headed downstairs for something to eat for breakfast. Not really in a hungry mood she grabbed some toast from the rack and a OJ from the fridge. She saw her dad at the table reading another one of his new chess books. In dark jeans and a white top. 

Did he ever change? Becky thought to herself. Not that she wanted her dad to change. It’s what made him Benny Watts. Chess world champion. Who of course was older. But still had charm (According to his fans). She loved her father. He’d taught her about chess before she could walk. Both of her parents taught her other two siblings too. She loved that they could all bond over something as cerebral as chess. Rebecca herself had won a few games in the years. Held the world champion title for four years running now. But it was her brothers job to become a Grandmaster of chess. 

Her brother Christopher was was 24 -going on 25 this year- was 2 years older then her. But although they fought. She wouldn’t be without him. Nor would she be without her younger sister either. Eleanor “Ellie” was 4 years younger but also good at chess, but like Becky, didn’t had ambitions to become a GM at chess. She was interested in animals. She wanted to become a vet or something. She couldn’t keep up with her sisters change of careers. 

And what did Becky want to do. She wanted to go into Fashion. She loved clothes and heels. And the glitz and glamor that can with it. The cat walks and fashion shows. Chanel, Dior.. you name it. She’d probably already seen the new clothes for this season. Her mother was happy for her. That’s one thing among other things that they shared. Their love for fashion. 

“You’re helping out Sarah today?”  
She jumped as her dads voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Uh.. yeah I am..and”. She looked down at her watch. “Shit!...7:40”. Fuck. She’s going to kill me if I’m late.”

“Don’t forget the game later on 2pm!” She bent down to give her dad a quick kiss on the cheek and said bye to her mom was was doing her hair. And ran. 

Her and her friend Sarah had known each other for years. Ever since that were 5 and they met at summer camp in NC. Every summer they’d meet and tell each other stories and pretty soon they became like sisters. As they got older they’d meet in NY every summer. Sarah was from NJ and Becky spent and still spends every summer in NY. The Watts family had bought a small 4 bedroom apartment in Upper Manhattan in ‘84. They’d stopped going to holiday apartments and chose to buy a home for the holidays so that they kids had something to call home. Although her and her siblings were born and raised in Lexington, KY. She felt her heart belonged to New York.

Her friend had got to a job for a stock broker about 3 years ago at the WTC North Tower and was now moving to another part of the building to another company... she didn’t understand what they did but they wanted Sarah. She was proud of Sarah. She was finally getting what she wanted. 

Becky crossed the road as she ran to hail a cab. She should really walk, but she was feeling lazy. She told the driver where to go and checked the time. 7:50. She relaxed. She’d have more then enough time to get there. If the traffic wasn’t bad. 

**  
Almost 12 minutes later and she’d finally gotten to the WTC. She thanked the driver and paid him the fare. 

It was then that she’d spotted her friend.  
Sasha was dressed in a grey suit with black smart heels. She’d hadn’t needed to dressed for work as she was only moving things from one place to another. But there wasn’t any telling her. Ever.  
She went up to Sarah and hugged her friend tightly. 

“Hey hun! Looking smart”

“Heeyyyyy! Thank god you’re here! C’mon we’re going to be late!”

“You do realize you’re only moving boxes today right? She raised an eyebrow in response to Sarah. 

“Yeah... I do. But still, I wanna look good”

She sighed. “Fine.. you look good though! I’m sure the boxes won’t be able to contain themselves”

“Ha ha ha.. very funny”

“Hey John!”

“Hey girls, how’s you? You moving floors today Sarah?”the security guard John had known them for 3 years now. He was 40 and married with twins who was starting high school. 

“Yep and this ones agreed to help”

“Ok. Well don’t be too long, you know what Adam gets like if you’re up there too long Becks”

“Yep. Noted!” She mock saluted him and walked to the elevators. 

“If he was younger and not married. He’d be your type” 

“Reallly? This subject.. again”

“What..? I’m just pointing out”

“Well please don’t. It’s horrible. He’s sweet but no. I’m happy with just me right now”

A few minutes later and they were on the 77th floor. They walked out of the elevator and turned right towards the doors to the company. She saw the manager of the firm mad they both smiled and him.

“Ah Sarah! It’s good to see you. Even if it is for the last time today”. Becky waved at Adam. And gave and small smile. 

“I’m not moving countries you know! I’m only moving floors”

“Well you might want to hurry. We have your replacement started at 9. And your time is ticking”

“Yeah yeah..” Sarah smiled mockingly at her manager. Adam was an easy going guy who made everyone feel like working their was like working with a best friend not a manager. Although he was tough at times but never made it feel like hell. And he was grateful that one of his colleagues had help. 

They walked to Sarah’s desk and started clearing. And within 18 minutes they’d already cleared all of it. She didn’t have much but it was all in about 3 boxes, all but full to the brim with stuff. Sarah had put some things like pictures and trinkets in her pockets as to not loose them. 

“I’m gonna grab a coffee.. want one”  
Becky looked at Sarah who was clearing her emails. 

“Nah I’m good.”

“Ok”

Becky had gotten down to the 40th floor when she realized that she’d been holding Sarah’s coat.. shit... she’d need that for later. She quickly rushed back to the elevator and headed back up. 

She gestured to Adam that she had Sarah’s coat and walked over to her. 

“Shit thanks hun. I thought I’d left it on the subway”

“That’s ok babe”

Becky decided to grab a coffee, might as well. She was on her 2nd cup and mid conversation with Sarah and two others when she noticed something in the distance.

“Hey.. what’s that?”

“What’s what” Sarah’s colleague Marie said. 

“That.. it looks like a plane...it’s....”

“It’s heading straight towards us!”

With no time to waste, She pulled Sarah and Marie to the table and crawled underneath before she felt a violent jolt, and then a falling sensation. Was the building coming down? The impacting the plane had caused the building to sway heavily. It was actually designed to sway to a certain degree as the towers have to withstand high winds on a regular basis. But she was sure that this wasn’t the normal seating they experienced. 

Eventually after a few minutes, the building stabilized. Much of the ceiling had come down, and Becky could feel the breeze from blown out windows on the other side of the floor. This felt odd (yet she knew why), since none of the windows were designed to open in the WTC. The blast must’ve blown out the windows. Within minutes smoke was filling the room. Even thought he windows were open, it was still black, thick and arid it stuck to the back of her throat and lungs like a vice. Gripping her. 

“Sarah! Marie! You ok!”

“Yeah, we’re fine. You?”

“I’m good”

“What do we do?” Marie asked. She was all but frozen in shock. Staring up at what was left of the ceiling. 

“We need to get out. Find the exit and the nearest stairwell! Becky didn’t want to die. Not now. Not here. Not this day. 

“I’m going to need to call my mom to let her know I’m alive”

“Here you can borrow mine” Becky handed Sarah her Phone. Becky had asked if everyone else was ok. And found out that one door was jammed and wouldn’t open. No One had tried the other door on the other side of the room. She’d do that after she’d spoken to her parents.

After Sarah and Marie had both spoken to their parents to let them know that we’re ok. She grabbed her phone from Marie’s hands and dialled her house number.

“C’mon..” she coughed. The smoke was getting bad. 

After 4 rings the line opened. 

“Oh thank god you’re ok! We’re all so worried” It was a relief to hear her moms voice through the phone.

“Sweetheart you’re ok aren’t you, all of you?”

“Mom, dad I’m so glad to hear your voices. Uhm.. listen. I’m ok. But I’m stuck. I’m on the 77th floor of the north tower. And one door leading to staircase A is jammed and we haven’t tried the other yet.”

She could here her mom gasp from the other end of the phone. 

“You’re going to be ok. You just need to get to the other stairwell and get out”

“Yeah, I hope so dad. I..” That’s when she saw it. At first it took a few milliseconds to register what it was and then she saw it it clearly, a body. A person, falling.

She screamed.

“Becky! Becky! What’s wrong!”  
“Omg Benny”

“I..I..I just saw someone jump from the floors above us!”

“Becks Listen to me sweetheart, you have to get out of there. All of you, get out.”

“I’m scared dad. What if..”

“Nope, don’t say that, you’re going to be ok” Her mom was crying. She could hear her voice on the other end. She was sure her dad was emotional too. 

“Uhm.. right.. yeah. I love you all”

“Don’t talk like that.. you can tell me later when you see us.. ok.

“Yeah. Yeah..... she paused to cough. “It’s really bad up here. The air is thick and the smoke is getting bad. Even with the windows blow open”

“Listen that’s why you need to get out. Please”

“Ok ok... I love you”

“We love you to sweetheart”

“Bye”

That was it. Now they were in fight of flight mode. And only time would tell if they were to survive. They gathered everyone together hat was still here. Abby, Craig, Adam and Sarah, Marie and herself. 6. Six people she had to lookout for. 

“Right has anyone tried that other door again?”

“Yeah but it still isn’t moving” Abby said with tears in her eyes. 

“Right we need to check the other door.”  
She coughed, her throat was getting bad. Any longer yo here and she’d pass out. She didn’t want to think about the next stage of that.

She told everyone to keep hold of one another. As they went further away from the cool air, the air near the corridor was getting thicker and blacker and harder to see. Then she noticed a faint green sign. 

EXIT

Perfect! She thought. 

“Everyone, it’s here!


End file.
